


Me & You

by orphan_account



Series: Adrio [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a stripper, Anyways, Cis swap Mari, M/M, Mario is cute, genderbent Mari?, idk - Freeform, mari is Mario and has a dick, obligatory stripper one shot, or like, the babe, this is for my girlfriend, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Cheeto she's my gf and this is for her

     Alan was dragging Mario to a strip club. Again. It seemed like he did this every other week, and Mario was starting to get tired of it. They always saw the same person each time. Some meaty guy with dark hair and way too many muscles for Mario's taste. Sure he loved a guy with some meat on him, but this one guy was seriously jacked. It was rather disturbing. Mario begged Alan each time not to make him come, but his best friend always came up with the same excuse.

"You need to let loose, babe. You spend all your time studying and sewing you never get enough time to enjoy yourself," Alan said as they walked in to the musty club. Mario coughed at the usual strong scent of sex in the air.

"I'm sure there are other ways I can enjoy myself," he muttered and reluctantly followed Alan to the bar.

     They ordered some fancy fruity drinks. It was pretty much the only thing the bar served because it was a male strip club and the clients were mostly gay men and straight women. When Mario thought about it it was rather stereotypical, but a good excuse to drink one of the sparkly drinks. He sipped his drink as Alan continued.

"I mean really enjoy yourself! Look at all these hot guys! The hottest guy you come in contact with is Jerry and he's not even a seven," Alan said.

"I don't even like Jerry," Mario replied.

"Still. You need to let go and enjoy watching a total stranger rip their clothes off."

"I'd get more satisfaction from a Jack in the Box taco," Mario muttered.

"Harsh."

"Whatever."

"C'mon. I think Kim is almost ready," Alan urged. 

     Mario sighed and then followed as Alan tugged his sleeve to their usual booth. As the passed through the room he couldn't help but lock eyes with a particularly attractive blond leaning against one of the booths. The lights from the club muddled the color, but regardless they were still intense. He was beautiful, and wore tight jeans with a teeshirt on. His arms were decently sized, but not as bulging and veiny as Kim's. Mario could feel the stranger's eyes follow him as Alan sat him down in the booth.

"Don't drag behind, okay? At least pretend to have fun for me," he said and sat next to Mario.

"O-oh…sorry," he stuttered. 

     He looked over the booth in hopes to find the boy again, and blushed when he instantly met his gaze. He looked away. Oh geez…was he staring at him? Did he accidentally piss him off? Mario sneaked another peek to meet the blond's eyes once more. His features were soft, yet sharp, and the curve in his mouth was anything but threatening. No instead he looked like he was observing Mario…or waiting for something? He turned his head back to his front in time to see Kim.

"Welcome back, boys. I see you still haven't gotten enough of the Kiminator, have you?" He greeted. Mario had to hold back a cringe. He hated this guy so much.

"You know it, Kimmy. Show us what you got this week," Alan replied.

     Mario rolled his eyes. He really wasn't interested in watching Kim do the same routine he's had since they started coming here. Instead he was more interested in the blond from across the room. When he looked back over his shoulder again he was talking to one of the managers. Shit. His profile was almost (if not more) sexier than facing the front. Mario blushed at the thought of sitting on such a beautiful face…oh dear. Did he really just think that? This club was getting to him.

"You got it, babe." Kim's voice snapped Mario's attention back to the mediocre stripper. He looked for .2 seconds before looking back to his newly found interest. 

     Once again eyes connected and Mario could feel a rush through him. The blond smiled wider as he folded his arms over his chest. Mario's heart started to race as he got antsy. Did he want…should he…go get him? He couldn't tell for sure if he was a stripper or a customer, but that trained stare told him he was most likely employed. If not here…some other strip club.

     Mario then allowed his gaze to drift along his body. He look…graceful and beautiful. Like he should be on the cover of a magazine, or at least in a tooth paste commercial because his teeth were too perfect. His body looked amazing from where Mario was sitting. It took him a couple moments to realize he was biting his lip. He didn't stop. The blond looked like he might be taller than Mario. That only intrigued him more.

"Mario? Are you paying attention?" He heard Alan's voice in his ear.

"Hm?" Mario looked at Alan and then to Kim stripping on the table.

"Uh…yeah, I am…" back to the blond.

"I-I have to use the restroom," he lied and stood up.

"Um, okay," Alan replied as he watched his friend stand up and leave. Mario worried a little, but then relaxed when he looked back to see Alan focused on Kim again. He exhaled. Time for some…investigating.

     As he approached the blond he could feel himself sweating. It was ridiculous how nerve wracking just walking over to him was. Those sharp eyes followed him every step of the way. The color became clearer and clearer with every step Mario took until he was not even a foot away and he could clearly see the green staring back at him. The blond grinned.

"Took you long enough," he spoke. His voice sounded like honey.

"U-uhm…" Mario lost all his confidence just walking over.

"You a regular for Kimmy over there?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of Alan's booth. Mario glanced over his shoulder at Kim as he was shimmying down his pants. He rolled his eyes again before turning back to the blond.

"Unfortunately. My friend drags me here all the time," he mumbled shyly. Cerulean eyes flicked away before returning to those bright Greens. He chuckled. Mario nearly melted.

"Kim isn't the best. You should tell your friend to pick another guy every now and then," he advised.

"Like…y-you?" Mario stuttered and blushed. He probably sounded like an idiot.

"Maybe…but I have to warn you," the blond leaned closer.

"My clients often have a tendency to fall in love with me," he whispered. Mario flushed deeper. Shit. He didn't even know this guys name and he was already on his way to falling for him as well.

"W-what's your name?" He asked.

"Adrien. You?"

"Mario…"

Adrien smirked.

"That's a nice name. Short and sweet. Tell me Mario, do you want a booth to yourself or would you rather half a more private show?" He asked. His voice sounded how caramel tasted. Smooth and sweet and delicious.

"P-private," Mario stuttered again. Adrien grinned.

"Follow me."

     For the first time in this club Mario felt excited. In both a good way and in terms of arousal. He obediently followed Adrien across the room until they got to a door frame covered with curtains and with a tall burly man guarding it. The music in the club was pounding and repetitive, but it only added to Mario's stimulation. The man next to the door looked at Adrien and then Mario.

"Don't let anyone in under any circumstances. Got it Gorilla?" He ordered. The man (Gorilla?) nodded.

"Good. I'll be out soon. Don't worry about any noises," the blond chirped as he continued through the curtains. Mario's eyes widened. Noises? Shit.

     When they entered the small room there was just a small open space with raised cushions around the perimeter. It was like a circle booth without the table. Adrien stood in the middle and gestures for Mario to sit in front of him. He did so and leaned back against the soft cushions. It was roomy and warm inside. For once Mario actually felt relaxed.

"I'm sure you'll pay me handsomely for my services, right?" Adrien spoke as he slowly started to undo his belt with one hand. Mario's throat felt dry as he watched Adrien's hand. He nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Good. I'm assuming your friend brings you here often…" he pulled out the belt and tossed it to the side. Mario nodded again.

"So why have I only just noticed you tonight?" He asked.

"I-I dunno," he stuttered. Adrien grinned and leaned down. One hand rested on the wall behind Mario and the other brushed under his chin.

"Maybe it's because you were with Kim. I can't stand that guy," he hummed. His breath smelled like peppermint. Mario mustered a laugh.

"He really is a tool," he agreed. Adrien grinned.

"Glad you agree. I hope you're ready for a vast improvement," he murmured and leaned closer. Mario let out a shaky breath as Adrien drew closer. The blond was incredibly alluring for some reason. Just the slightest shift forward and Mario was enslaved to the idea of kissing Adrien.

"You might even come back without your friend dragging you along," he added and let his fingers brush down his throat until he flattened his hand against Mario's chest.

"You're warm. Are you embarrassed?"

"A-a little…and I'm-"

"Turned on?" Adrien questioned.

"I was going to say flustered."

"Same thing," he hummed and continued his hand down Mario's chest.

"I'm not sure about…that…"

     Okay, Adrien definitely had some sort of spell over Mario. Usually when people said those types of things to Mario he was ready to argue and call the person stupid. He should've gotten in to at least five arguments with Adrien throughout this him whole thing so far, but he was too distracted by him. His scent, his eyes, his hands, and everything was so mind numbing. Mario couldn't think properly.

"I think…it's very…" why was he even trying anymore? It was pointless.

"You're cute," Adrien murmured and drifted his hand over the front of Mario's jeans. Crap…

"And hard. Perhaps being turned on and flustered are more similar than you think," he spoke in a low voice as he slowly dragged his palm against the denim. Mario's jaw dropped and his head leaned back against the cushions. God damn. Adrien chuckled.

"Look at you. I'm barely even touching you and you're acting this way…" he whispered and fully cupped him. Mario gasped. There were two layers between Adrien's hand and his hardening cock. This was ridiculous.

"S-shut up…" he hissed. Adrien lightly nipped his ear and Mario yelped.

"Maybe you should talk a little. You seemed to have a lot on your mind when you were eye fucking me from across the room earlier," he said.

"A-aren't you supposed to be stripping?" He bit back. Adrien chuckled and removed his hand from between Mario's legs.

"I see. Someone is impatient."

     The blond stood up straight and took a step back. Mario instantly missed how close he was, but was distracted when Adrien started to strip. He slowly undid his button and fly while maintaining eye contact like he had through out most of the night. The denim slipped only slightly down his hips as he pulled off his shirt nice and slow. A grin was plastered on his face when it popped back in to view from under the cotton. Mario could feel himself tense up with just how attractive that grin was. He needed to seriously stop thinking about sitting on it.

     Adrien moved to shimmy down his tight jeans. Despite them looking like a second skin, the blond managed to pull them off quite easily. The music thumped in the background rather than pounded, and Mario appreciated how muffled it was. He also appreciated how Adrien seemed to move with it. He wasn't exactly bouncing his hip to the (pretty fast) beat, but the way he moved just fit in with the sounds. Once his jeans were down to his ankles he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side leaving him bare except for his boxer-briefs. Mario couldn't keep his jaw closed.

     Tan skin was laid out in front of him with only a patch of black to cover it. Mario's eyes raked every inch of the strippers skin, almost ogling at its perfection, and felt the need to touch him. Usually there was a no touch rule in strip clubs, but in this club it depends on the stripper. He hadn't thought to ask Adrien that before hand. The blond chuckled as Mario finally closed his jaw and bit his lip.

"Like what you see?" He hummed. Cerulean jumped to green.

"You're…e-extremely…really…um…" he couldn't find the right word. Adrien lifted a brow and rested his hand on his hip.

"Really…?"

"Hot," Mario breathed as his eyes followed the curve from his shoulder to his hand.

     While Kim was just superhuman muscular and buff, Adrien had a nice build as well as a perfect amount of muscle for Mario. It was like this guy was sculpted for him out of the finest material. He wanted to tackle the blond right then and there and ride him until he passed out. Shit. At least he wasn't thinking of face sitting anymore…no he totally was. Adrien's laugh interrupted his rather filthy thoughts.

"Thank you. I've been told," he said with a sultry stare.

"No p-problem," Mario stuttered as Adrien approached him. Before he could say anything the blond suddenly straddled him and wrapped his arms around Mario's neck.

"You're not to bad yourself," he murmured and brushed his nose against Mario's cheek. His mouth was so close yet so far. Mario tried very hard to keep his hands off of the blond, but felt extremely flushed when he repositioned his mouth to ghost over his jaw.

"In all honesty I think you're really cute," he whispered before pressing a single kiss to his jaw. Mario's eyes bulged. He was 10000000000% positive kissing was against the rules too.

"A-Adrien, are you sure t-this is okay?" He stuttered. The blond hummed and pressed another kiss.

"Nope," he said. Mario got nervous.

"T-then why are you-"

"Because you're cute, Mario. I don't come by cute blushing boys too shy to talk to me and instead opt for eye fucking me in a very endearing way very often in this club," he said sternly. Mario shivered at his sudden harsh tone. The blond pulled back and looked down at the boy he was currently sitting on.

"Time after time I see men I'd never give the time of day. It isn't fun, so when I finally find something I want I don't give a damn about whatever ridiculous rules this club puts in place, and I want you, Mario," he said bluntly. The boy's eyes widened as he stared up at Adrien. Holy shit…

"Y-you…" he couldn't even say it. How could someone so fucking fantastic looking want someone as ordinary as Mario? At least, that's how Mario saw it. Adrien was thinking more how on earth was he supposed to resist such a naive and adorable guy who obviously wanted him too?

"I'm not a prostitute, so you're only paying for the show. Everything else is off the record," he told him. The other boy nodded.

"O-okay," he stuttered. Adrien smirked.

"Good boy," he said and leaned down to kiss him.

     The kiss was like an electric shock. Mario was surprised with how warm his lips were. He was surprised by how warm Adrien was in general. All he was doing was sitting on him and kissing him and Mario felt like he was in a sauna. Of course he accepted the blond's lips and even allowed himself to hold on to his rather thick thighs. They felt thicker than they looked. Adrien shifted a little, and Mario couldn't suppress a groan when he felt the muscles flex under his fingers. The blond chuckled.

"You're so cute it's killing me," he murmured and resumed kissing him.

     Mario didn't have a chance to respond and instead allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. His eyes rolled back and closed while soft lips kneaded against his own. He always had a taste for blonds, but this was like a match made in heaven. Blond, tall, green eyes, and commanding. Mario had wet dreams of images comparable to the stripper currently on his lap. When his tan fingers laced through Mario's dark hair he let out a low moan. That's when things went from bad to worse.

     The sound that escaped Mario's lips must've really pleased Adrien because the next moment he was rolling his hips. Another moan stuttered out of him as he gripped the blond's hips. Shit. This has to be a dream. There was no way such a gorgeous man wanted him this much. Regardless of what Mario thought, Adrien continued to roll his hips and kiss down his neck. Cold pale hands felt unexpectedly amazing on his skin and he wanted more.

"You're a bottom, right?" Adrien asked.

"Yes," he answered all to quickly. The blond smirked.

"Good because if you weren't…" he leaned closer to his ear.

"I'd make you one," he breathed and then nipped his lobe. Mario shivered and his hands shifted further up Adrien's body. He was touching over his toned stomach and took note of just how firm his muscles felt under his hands.

"Fuck…Adrien," he muttered and gritted his teeth.

     Kisses continued over his neck until they reconnected their lips. Adrien rolled his hips slow and steady, and relished in the mess he was creating under him. Mario on the other hand was trying his best to hold it together. It was ridiculous how much he wanted Adrien, but the way he took control stopped him from shoving his clothed cock up against his perfect ass. Even his hands itched to touch more and feel every inch of his golden honey skin.

     Adrien pulled off his shirt. It was almost hasty as if he was just as desperate to touch him. Green eyes scanned the porcelain skin in front of him with flecks of amber over his chest and shoulders. It matched the freckles on his face perfectly, and Adrien was now 100% certain he was ready to break all the rules for this guy. He bit his lip as he smoothed his hand over Mario's chest. He shivered under Adrien's touch, but welcomed it nonetheless.

     The stripper then stood up and kneeled in between Mario's legs. He undid his belt and pressed soft kisses against his stomach. His lips trailed down his abdomen as he pulled down the other man's pants. Green flicked back up to his face as Adrien pressed longer and wetter kisses against Mario's abdomen. Just the sight of Adrien's bright eyes staring up at him made Mario whimper and sit up straighter to eliminate the rolls from slouching. He stopped at the waist band and then jumped to Mario's knees once they were uncovered. The rest of Mario's jeans shimmied off easily as Adrien tossed it to the side and resumed against his belly.

     Mario's body was so soft and cute, and Adrien wanted to kiss every inch of it. His hands snaked around him and pushed his waist closer. Mario arched his back willingly and blushed at the feeling of Adrien's hands over his bare skin. A short groan escaped his lips as he spread his legs, yet the stripper stayed stubbornly above the (figurative) belt. His fingers curled in to the band of Mario's boxers and he smirked when he heard the other boy whine impatiently.

"Shh…just a moment," he whispered.

"Adrien…I-I-"

"I said just a moment," he repeated sternly. 

     Mario shut his mouth and continued to endure the slow yet arousing push of Adrien's mouth over his body. A stuttering breath was forced from his mouth when Adrien moved his hands to grip his hips and angle them more towards him. He shifted once again to show his impatience, and this time Adrien gently pressed his hand against the tent in Mario's underwear. Once again he was confronted with how warm Adrien's skin was. He could feel the heat through his boxers, and he couldn't help but instantly rut against his palm.

"Adrien…" he moaned and tipped his head back. The blond worked on a hickey on Mario's inner thigh. He was desperate to hear the other boy moan again.

"F-fuck…" he stuttered when he felt Adrien's hot wet tongue on his skin.

     Everything he did left Mario feeling weak and helpless to his commands. He whimpered and begged for more while rolling his hips harder up in to Adrien's hand. The sound of his laugh erected goosebumps on his skin, and Adrien listened.

"You sound so turned on. Did I do this to you?" He asked in almost an innocent tone. Mario nodded violently and rocked his hips.

"Y-yes! Who else?" He grunted.

"You could've done this to yourself."

"That…that's ridiculous you're the only one…t-touching me," his breath dragged.

"Do you want me to stop?" Adrien asked pulling back his hand. Mario instantly let out a pained groan and pushed his hips to chase after his hand.

"N-no! Please! A-Adrien!" He cried and clutched the cushions. He nearly yelped when he felt Adrien tug on his hips until he plopped down in to his lap. Mario grabbed his shoulder to brace himself for the fall, and looked down at Adrien.

"I…uh-"

"You're pretty needy for someone you just met…how badly do you want me, Mario?" He asked and casually lifted a cushion to reveal a compartment. Mario watched at he pulled out a bottle and a square packet.

"U-uhm…q-quite a bit…"

"How long has it been?" He continued and closed the compartment.

"Uh…" Mario trailed off as Adrien started to pull at his boxers. Mario complied in wiggling out of them as he tried to search for the words to reply with.

"I-it's been a while," he said finally.

"Hmm…" Adrien hummed as he snapped open the cap to the bottle and squeezed lube on to his fingers. Mario watched with wide eyes as he coated his digits effectively.

"L-like almost a year…" he admitted feeling embarrassed. The blond smirked.

"You're cute…do you mind?" He asked holding up his fingers.

"M-mind what?" Mario stuttered. Adrien tilted his head.

"C'mon Mario, you're not new. It may have been almost a year, but I'm pretty sure you can tell what I mean by two lubed up fingers," he cooed. Mario flushed and nodded.

"I don't mind," he spoke quietly and shyly. Adrien smiled.

"Good. Now relax," he murmured.

     His fingers reached to delicately rub over Mario's hole. A shiver ran down the boy's spine as an involuntary moan instantly leaving his lips. Never would Mario imagine his sex drought to be ended with him quivering naked on top of a stripper. Oh the irony. Although the irony was very sexy and very dominating. Even his lube was warm. Another moan left his lips when he thought about just how warm Adrien was and how hot his cock must feel deep inside of him.

"Adrien," he breathed with knit brows.

     The blond pressed harder and rubbed against Mario. He whimpered and reached up to lace his fingers through those golden locks. God it felt softer than it looked. He didn't even think that was possible. He just wanted to run his hands through Adrien's hair all day from how soft it felt. His attention was quickly brought back to Adrien's hands instead when the blond pushed in a little of his middle finger. Mario gasped and fully wrapped his arms around the other boy. Adrien chuckled.

"It really has been a while. You're absolutely tight," he rasped and slowly eased his finger in back and forth.

"A-Adri…holy shit," he cursed and kissed Adrien's neck. He purred in approval before fitting his entire digit inside Mario.

"Ah! Adrien!" He moaned and pushed his hips back in to Adrien's finger.

"That's right, babe. Take it nice and slow," he mumbled and thrusted his finger in and out. Mario buried his head in to Adrien's neck and moaned again. It has been too long since he's done anything. His body felt on edged and wired.

"More…please," he begged breathlessly.

     Without another word Adrien eased in a second digit. Mario squirmed in Adrien's lap and whined as he got used to the stretch. He moaned again and again in Adrien's ear, and the blond enjoyed each one probably too much. A shiver ran down his spine when Mario nuzzled in to his shoulder and moaned again desperately. His hips worked with Adrien's movements and that made him look even cuter. It was dangerous for Adrien to think this, but he adored the boy currently in his lap moaning like there's no tomorrow. He's never wanted someone like this before.

     Mario cried out when Adrien pulled out his fingers. He was about to protest when he was tugged up and turned around. Adrien bent him over the cushions, spreading his knees and pressing his upper body flat in the cushions. Mario was about to ask what he was doing when he felt Adrien's warm hand on his cock. A rather loud moan left his lips, and Adrien quickly fit his hand over Mario's mouth.

"Not too loud, okay?" He whispered against his shoulder blades and pressed a kiss between them.

     Mario was restless and nodded as he whimpered. Adrien continued to kiss down his back and languidly ran his hand up and down his length. It made Mario restless. He pressed his lips together to try and muffle his moans, but nothing could stop his throat from emitting such lewd moans. His head fell and rested against the cushion as he pushed his hips back against Adrien.

"Need something?" He asked and kissed the dimples above his hips.

"I-I need you…Adrien," he spoke just above a whisper. He chuckled and merely continued his lips past Mario's hips.

     Color invaded his cheeks. Where exactly was Adrien going with those magical lips of his? That question was quickly answered when he suddenly felt a warm wet swipe against his entrance. Mario squeaked and trembled in anticipation for what Adrien would do next. He's never felt so stimulated in his life before. The atmosphere mixed with his deprived sight and Adrien's hand on his dick and his mouth on his ass. Another whimper left his mouth just thinking about how much was going on.

     Adrien continued to lick and suck at Mario and teasingly pumped his dick. More of those addicting moans filled the air and Adrien grabbed his ass with his free hand. Mario felt the power behind his grasp and buried his head in his arms. This guy was killing him.

"A-Adrien…Jesus Christ…" he muttered. The blond drifted his lips up Mario's ass.

"I'm surprised you haven't cum yet. You really want me to fuck you if you've held out this far," he whispered along his hips. Mario moaned at the lack of heat and nodded vigorously.

"Fuck me. P-please…its been so long and…y-you're so good," he panted and pushed his hips against Adrien again.

"How good?" Adrien asked and took his hand away from Mario's cock.

"Mm…b-better than anyone else I-I've been fucked by," he whimpered.

     His voice was extra needy from the decrease of stimulation. Before it was almost overwhelming, but now it was painfully absent. Adrien pushed his lubed fingers from earlier back in and bit his lip. Goddamn Mario was so tempting and arousing. Everything he did succeeded to rile up Adrien even more. His mewling moans didn't help either, and Adrien couldn't handle much more. With his free hand he grabbed the condom.

"Is that so? You're not just saying that so I'll fuck you faster, are you?" He asked. Mario shook his head desperately and Adrien ripped the packet open with his teeth.

"N-no! I-I'm not t-trying…anything!" He stuttered. Adrien chuckled and rolled the condom on one handed.

"Are you sure? I don't blame you if you are. You sound absolutely desperate," he whispered closer to Mario's ear as he reached for the lube again. Mario moaned pathetically.

"D-dammit! Adrien!" He cried.

"Shhh…" he hushed and kissed down his spine again.

"I-I need you…now," he said in a husky voice. Adrien withdrew his fingers again to open the lube and squeeze some out on himself. Mario almost cried at his absence. The blond stood up on his knees and took ahold of Mario's waist.

"Right now?" He asked and teasingly rubbed his length against one of Mario's cheeks. He groaned.

"Y-yes! Now! Please!" Mario barked.

"Down, boy. If you're gonna be rude I don't know if I should give it to you," he said. Mario moaned impatiently.

"S-seriously…Adrien, please," he pleaded. Adrien bit his lip. He loved to tease, but usually he could last longer. Now he was resisting shoving himself inside of Mario as fast as he could. Instead he leaned over Mario's trembling body and gripped his own cock to rub the very tip against him.

"You're positive?" He murmured in Mario's ear. He nodded desperately and moaned.

"Y-yes…now," he breathed and dug his nails in to the cushions. Mario wanted more than anything for Adrien to just put it in already.

"Right…now?" He whispered and barely pushed the tip in. Mario groaned impatiently.

"Just…do it."

"Like this?" He pushed in a little more. Mario shook his head.

"More…"

"Oh…you mean…more," he said and pushed just the head in.

     Mario whimpered weakly. His legs and arms trembled and his eyes couldn't focus on anything. He was panting for breath and mumbling complete gibberish. Once again the stimulation was piling up on itself. Adrien's hands, his voice, his cock, was making him feel some kind of good. Still it wasn't enough. He pushed his hips back again, and Adrien groaned.

     Both of them froze. The sound that had left Adrien's throat was 100% unexpected. Mario turned his head to look back at Adrien. He was digging his fingers in to Mario's hips with his eyes closed and his brows knit. His teeth were clenched before he kicked his lips and panted. Holy shit…did Mario do that to him? He experimentally repeated the action and successfully triggered another sound. This time it was a growl. Adrien sighed and snapped his eyes open to see Mario's coy gaze.

"So you wanna watch," he rasped.

     Mario opened his mouth to speak but yelped instead when he was suddenly flipped over. He clung to Adrien as he moved to sit on the cushion and grabbed his hips. His cheeks were bright red as he stared down at Adrien's sultry stare.

"That better?" He asked.

"U-um…I-I didn't m-mean-"

"Are you saying you don't want to ride me?" He interrupted. Mario blushed deeper. Either it was really obvious, or Adrien could read minds.

"I…wanna do a lot of things," he said and raised his hips. Adrien guided him over his length and bit his lip as Mario started to ease down on him.

"Like what?" He breathed. Mario was trembling again. He was barely past where Adrien had gotten before, but it was so much and it was so good. When he opened his mouth he had to moan before he could speak.

"I want…y-you mostly. I wanna ride you…and sit on your face and…"

     Why was he suddenly speaking his mind with no filter? He'd never tell this to anyone much less Adrien. What had possessed him to say such sinful and lewd things? His answer was suddenly pushed in to him as Adrien lifted his hips to end his silence. He squeaked.

"F-fuck! I-I want your cock all the way inside me a-and to feel your mouth all over my ass again," he blabbered. Adrien tightly gripped Mario's hips and gently pushed him down more. Mario gasped for breath and gripped the cushions behind Adrien. He was right about his dick being warm too. In fact it was past being just warm, it was hot and throbbing inside him.

"Mm…Adrien," he moaned and lowered himself entirely on Adrien's dick. The blond groaned and grabbed his ass in attempt to slow him down. He was unsuccessful and leaned his head back as Mario rolled his hips.

"Shit," he hissed and got right in to lifting Mario up and pushing him back down.

     Mario moved his hips with Adrien's hands willingly and tangled his hands in his soft blond hair. They kept a slow rhythm for barely two thrusts before speeding up. Moans spilled from Mario's lips while grunts and groans left Adrien's throat. His fingers dug in to Mario's soft flesh as he rocked his hips up in to him. The other boy cried out at the added momentum he added and pressed his forehead to Adrien's.

"Ah…y-you feel so g-good," he stuttered and tried to move his hips faster. Adrien groaned again and gnawed on his lower lip. He concentrated on trying to slow him down. If he let himself get distracted by Mario's whiney desperate voice he might just snap.

"No…Adrien I want more," he whimpered when he slowed down. He grunted in response and attempted again to still Mario's restless hips.

"More. I need more…let go."

     He grabbed Adrien's hands and pried them off. The blond glared up at him for not even a second when Mario fucked him faster and watched as Adrien's jaw dropped. He outright moaned and arched his back as Mario continued bouncing faster and faster on his lap.

"S-shit! Mario! C-calm down!" He growled.

"I-I can't. You feel s-so good," he stuttered.

     Adrien returned his back to the cushions and wiggled his hands out of Mario's tight grip. He whined but was soon silenced by Adrien's lips. The shock from the kiss slowed down Mario's hips a little bit until it was back to the pace Adrien set earlier. He melted against Adrien as his body moved to his will. His lips were soft and mesmerizing. Mario found himself loosely wrapping his arms around Adrien's neck to deepen the kiss. Adrien pulled back to breath and wetted his lips before kissing him again. His firm grip on Mario's hips kept them calm as he slowly brought him up and lowered him back down. Mario moaned each time he sunk down. The sensation of being filled over and over again caused his ties to curl. He kissed Adrien more feverishly.

"Calm," Adrien hummed and sped up the pace a little more. Mario panted against the blond's lower lip.

"Adrien…I want more," he begged.

"I know, b-but calm down," Adrien replied.

"Why?" Mario asked. His voice was barely a whisper and filled with lust. Adrien bit his lip.

"My god you have no idea what you're doing to me," he growled. Mario knit his brows, but before he could ask what that meant Adrien thrust his hips in to him again. He cried out and dug his nails in to Adrien's shoulders.

"Everything you do drives me crazy," he murmured and kissed Mario's jaw.

"The things you say and the noises you make turns me on unlike anything else before…" his lips drifted down to his collar bones as he sped up. Mario moaned as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll cum right now if you go too fast," he said.

"Adrien…" Mario mewled weakly. Everything Adrien was telling him brought him closer and closer to the edge. All he needed was a little more. Just a little faster.

"Just like that…shit."

"Adrien, please…I-I'm close," he said.

     Adrien growled and finally obliged to Mario's needs. It was a good thing he trimmed his nails because if he hadn't Mario would have tons of little crescent scars over his ass. He bucked his hips up faster and let Mario go the speed he desired. Adrien's jaw hung as the hot wet pleasure was pushed on his over and over again. He tipped his head back, but came back to kiss Mario soon after it. Mario was moaning with each thrust and breathing heavy between kisses. He whimpered and whined as the pressure and the heat started to build. His fingers dug deep in to Adrien's shoulders, and unlike the blond he hadn't trimmed his nails. Adrien clenched his teeth and grabbed Mario's cock, spreading the precum up and down his length and adding to Mario's cries of pleasure.

"A-Adrien! S-so close!" He nearly shouted. Adrien silenced him with another kiss as he sped up as much as he possibly could. Mario panted and knit his brows.

"C'mon…a-almost," Adrien grunted.

     Mario shivered as the blond slammed his hips in to Mario's. None of his past partners had ever wanted him with the same desperation and vigor that Adrien did. He couldn't recall a single partner who had felt this good. It was like Adrien was programmed to please Mario. He just knew how to do it, and everyone else was just mediocre.

     One last cry left Mario's lips as he stuttered his hips and oozed over Adrien's hand. He groaned and moaned as he came as well and clutched Mario's ass tightly. The two boys stayed there for a solid minute as they caught their breath. The music of the club slowly came back to Mario's senses, but his racing heart and Adrien's breathing managed to over power it. He relaxed his fingers on Adrien's shoulders and the other did the same on Mario's ass. Mario couldn't stop staring at the exhausted boy he was currently sitting on. His tired face was still gorgeous despite the sweat rolling down his cheek. Green eyes flicked up to blue and Mario's breath was taken away.

"How the hell are you so handsome?" He blurted. Adrien froze for a moment and then chuckled. Mario blushed.

"How the hell are you so cute?" He replied and softly shifted his hands to Mario's hips. He blushed deeper.

"U-uhm…I-I asked you first…" he muttered looking away. He couldn't function properly with those bright green eyes on him. Adrien laughed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Guess I was just born this way," he murmured. There was no way Mario could turn any redder, right? Besides, why would he blush from a simple kiss on the cheek considering what they were doing literally a minute ago?

"Guess you hit the gene jackpot," Mario mumbled. Adrien shrugged.

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay?" He warned. Mario nodded and braced himself. He grunted as Adrien lifted his hips and pulled out.

"I forgot how much I hate that part," he muttered and moved off of Adrien's lap. The blond smiled as he waddled over to his boxers and slipped them on.

"Having troubles walking?" He asked.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much," Mario snapped and pulled up his underwear. The blond shook his head, still smiling, and stood up to do the same.

"How long did we take?" Mario asked pulling out his phone.

"Goddammit," he sighed.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what time we started," he told Adrien.

"Doesn't matter. Time flies here," Adrien said and buttoned his jeans.

"Yeah…but my friend is probably worried sick," Mario spoke as he pulled on his shirt.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that…"

"I gotta go. He's either worried sick or pissed off," Mario sighed and faced Adrien just as he was pulling on his shirt.

"That's fine. Tell him I said thanks."

"Uh…thanks for what?" Mario asked lifting a brow. Adrien smirked.

"For bringing me a nice snack."


End file.
